


I don't even like art

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's pov, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student AU, Confession, Cussing, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Nude Modeling, Pining, just a little stupid thing i wrote, there's a lot of inconsistencies here and we're gonna pretend they don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Kuroo some how manages to be the nude model for Akaashi's art class, forcing Akaashi to see Kuroo for something other than a pain in the ass.Just a stupid thing I had in my head.





	I don't even like art

Akaashi glared at Bokuto as he watched Akaashi expectantly. Something was up. Bokuto was overfilled with energy on a normal basis, but he was visibly vibrating with excitement right now. It was their lunch break and Bokuto had sought out and physically dragged Akaashi to the gym to do some volleyball practice before Akaashi had his afternoon classes, despite protests that they would have volleyball practice after class that would be grueling and they could do it then. Bokuto’s extra vigor combined with the permanent overzealous grin plastered over his face only meant one thing for Akaashi: trouble.

“One more!” Bokuto shouted in a mix of an order and a whine, his smile getting even bigger if it was even physically possible. He’d missed the last three sets. Normally he’d be in his dejected mode or at least getting upset, but he looked as if someone had been whispering “All-you-can-eat barbeque” repetitiously into his ear. His maniacal happiness was terrifying and bewitching.

Something was definitely up. Akaashi almost didn’t want to know.

“Bokuto-san” he ventured, his voice sickly sweet instead of his usual unaffected tone. “Why are you still so delighted even though you keep missing my perfectly crafted sets?”

Bokuto flinched for half a second, his smile faltering a fraction of an inch, and then came back bigger than ever. “Hmm. I just love it when you set for me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi cut his eyes more. Before he could inquire more Bokuto interrupted him again yelling “One more!”. Akaashi continued to begrudgingly set for Bokuto until he could hear a bell ringing in the distance.

_A bell. A bell. What did that signify again?_

Mid-set Akaashi caught the ball instead of tossing causing Bokuto, who was running up to spike, to jump and fall into the net in confusion.

“Shit! What time is it?” Akaashi cursed and ran to his bag to check his phone. Sure enough, it was already 2 PM and his art class had just started. “I’m late!” he yelped and grabbed his bag, running out the gym. Bokuto was supposed to have set an alarm so he could’ve left on time. Akaashi had demanded it. He’d have to talk to him about that later.

Akaashi didn’t even want to take an art class. He didn’t really care for art. He would’ve rather used the time to work with something more practical. He tried to avoid it, but his advisor firmly reminded him when selecting classes that an art course of some type was required in his general requirements. Considering the other two options were choir and drama, the obvious choice was studio art. Didn’t mean he had to like it though. He was only rushing because he hated to be late and he wasn’t not going to show up.

Ten minutes late and out of breath, Akaashi dashed into his art class. Thankfully, his professor wasn’t one of the one’s who locked the door. Although, considering what Akaashi saw when he walked in, he wished his professor did.

The class was doing a segment on anatomy. Naturally, the best way to do was with nude models. Akaashi didn’t care one way or the other about someone modeling nude. He’d been in sports all his life, the internet existed, it was college, and it wasn’t like he was a virgin. He’d seen lots of naked people. More than he really cared to see. He wasn’t about to get excited over someone modeling for class.

He wasn’t prepared for this.

Akaashi came into the main part of the classroom, huffing for breath, and froze before taking his seat.

A messy black head of hair rested on top of a six-foot-two male model. He was muscular from years of sport. Black gauges ran through his ears and Akaashi caught his eyes wandering up those deliciously long legs, briefly pausing at the model’s currently covered genitals, and then tracing up the sculpted stomach and chest. Akaashi unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes invaded the model. He lifted his eyes to meet the models gaze, which was boring holes into Akaashi who was, for all intents and purposes, eye fucking him. Not that Akaashi would ever admit that.

“Hey.” Kuroo purred.

“Geh.” Akaashi vocalized his distaste as he felt some other feeling spread over his body. He felt an electric wave pass over his body, sending blood to his cock and creating a blush on his face. He moved his bag in front of him as he walked to his seat, his professor nodding to him. Akaashi absently hoped the red on his face would be interpreted as leftover from running to class or embarrassment for being late.

_Today is horrible._

Akaashi sat down at his desk, thankful that Kuroo wasn’t facing him. He knew it wasn’t going to last, that Kuroo had to change positions every so often, and it being a long class it was inevitable, but he reveled in not having to deal with that right now. Thanking the gods for this momentary win and curing them for allowing Kuroo to be a model (Why is he a nude model anyway?? Why would anyone allow that?) he absently reached for his large sketchpad. Fingers grasping nothing, he felt a cold dread wash over him. He’d left it in the gym. With a sigh, he doubled over and silently knocked his head on the desk a few times. It was too late to go back to get it. He could text Bokuto to bring it to him, but there was no guarantee that Bokuto would even see his text. Plus, he’d have to leave the classroom again; no phones allowed while there was a nude model. Not only that, he was still sporting a partial hard-on. He tapped his head against the desk a couple more times as he mathematically weighed the pros and cons of each possible action. He didn’t even like art. Why did he have to go through so much trouble?

Possibilities reviewed, he made his decision. Nothing to do but leave. At least he wouldn’t have to look at Kuroo anymore. He grabbed the strap of his bag when the door swinging open distracted him. He furrowed his brow. Everyone was already in the classroom and no visitors were allowed when there were nude models. His professor really needed to start locking that door. Or at least reconsider rethinking the policy about not.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Akaaaashiii!” Bokuto bellowed into the class. “You forgot your sketchpad!” He waved it franticly in the air as proof, his smile obnoxiously huge.

_He fucking knew._

“Bokuto-san!” the professor sharply interrupted “You can’t be in here!” he took the sketchpad from Bokuto and ushered him out.

Bokuto whined as he slowly walked backwards. “But, profff! It’s not like I don’t see Kuroo naked all the time!”

Giggled erupted through the room. His professor barked now, “That doesn’t matter! Get out!”.

Bokuto pouted for a fraction of a second before waving goodbye to Akaashi and Kuroo.

“Bye bro.” Kuroo purred since he was holding his position for the few students who hadn’t let Bokuto’s antics disturb them.

Akaashi scrambled to where his professor was to get his sketchpad from his professor, bowing deeply and apologizing for Bokuto. He professor just sighed and mumbled something about “should’ve figured it would’ve happened with those two idiots”.

Returning quickly to his seat, Akaashi flipped open his sketchpad to where he’d put a sticky note indicating the next blank page. Instead of finding said blank page, Akaashi found Bokuto’s messy scrawl across it reading:

**Akaaashi! I’m sorry I kept this secret from you! You can thank me later for it! Get some! -Bokuto (the best wingman ever)**

A low and guttural “uuughhh” of disgust emitted from Akaashi.

_I’m going to wring his neck. I don’t care how good his is at volleyball or how long we’ve been friends. I’m seriously going to wring his neck._

A timer beeped in the classroom and his professor clapped his hands together a couple of times.

“Alright. Warm up is over. Tokoyama, I believe you had first pick of pose?”

“O-okay.” Tokoyama stuttered. “For starters, c-can you do just a full nude standing pose?”

“Of course” Kuroo purred. “I’m here for your viewing pleasure” and added a wink. Akaashi rolled his eyes and could see the girl actively trying not to have a nosebleed and pass out in the middle of class.

Kuroo removed the cloth covering him and pushed the table he’d been sitting on off to the side a little so it wouldn’t be in anyone’s line of sight. He stood facing the girl since it was her request, hands to his sides, and back to Akaashi.

“Is this okay?” he asked. The girl nodded shyly and began drawing immediately.

His professor called out “Fifteen minutes starts now. Remember that your sketches will be submitted for your participation grade”.

Akaashi sighed and set out to sketch Kuroo’s backside. He quickly outlined Kuroo’s basic shape and began to adjust for Kuroo’s muscles, concentrating dominantly on the upper portion of his backside. His hair was aggravating because it was so messy, so Akaashi moved further down south. Skipping Kuroo’s ass for now because he didn’t want to think about it, he began to define Kuroo’s thighs.

He’d never really noticed Kuroo’s thighs before. Why would he? Kuroo was annoying and Akaashi generally preferred to pretend he didn’t exist. That typically didn’t work well considering they ended up at the same college, on the same volleyball team, and had the same group of friends, but Akaashi was determined if nothing. Despite this, Kuroo’s thighs were holding Akaashi’s attention now. They were muscular from playing volleyball so long. He could probably easily crush things between them. Fruits of varying sizes, skulls…

_Wait. What?_

Akaashi shook his head lightly and tried to focus on drawing and not thinking. Thinking was dangerous right now. Still though, Kuroo aside, they were nice legs. And so long too.

A one minute warning beep came from the timer. Akaashi bit his lip and furrowed his brow as he started putting a few final lines in for this sketch.

Yashi was next. He requested Kuroo to do the “Tebow”, which Kuroo graciously accepted and knelt down in position. Kuroo had turned so that now his side was toward Akaashi. He feared that Kuroo would eye Akaashi and make subtle smirks at him, but he kept his eyes forward and face trained at the task at hand. It was kind of cute how determined he was for such a simple task.

Akaashi sketched Kuroo diligently through the next few positions as expected of him. Kuroo maintained his professionalism and good attitude even though some of the positions were compromising. At least until it was Konoha’s turn.

Konoha sat right beside Akaashi. Akaashi’s gut clenched automatically when he realized it was Konoha’s turn. He wouldn’t be able to avoid Kuroo’s gaze if Konoha requested a frontal position.

“Kuroo. How about laying on an elbow on top of the desk all sexily for us?” Konoha snickered. Their professor began to let out a sound of disapproval, but Kuroo merely obliged, moving the desk back without argument. He ducked down and grabbed something from his bag before draping himself across the desk extravagantly, much like a satisfied cat would. He propped himself up with one elbow and put a long-stemmed rose in-between his teeth. He waggled his eyebrows at Konoha for approval briefly, who was attempting to hide behind his sketchbook to hide his laughter. Some of the other students moved around the room to get a frontal view of the spectacle. Deeming the position had gotten a stamp of approval, Kuroo’s eyes sauntered over to Akaashi and provoked him, demanding him to gaze at Kuroo.

_It’s all fucking planned._

Akaashi cursed the entire volleyball team. He didn’t understand why they were so cruel they needed to make him suffer so intensely. For some inane reason, everyone found it amusing to watch Kuroo flirt with Akaashi. Akaashi couldn’t stand the guy. Akaashi could admit that Kuroo was a skilled volleyball player, but not skilled enough for Akaashi to overlook the fact that Kuroo was a complete asshole and caused nothing but trouble for him.

Akaashi forcefully pressed his pencil against paper sketching the outline of Kuroo’s body without really looking at him. From his peripheral, he could see Kuroo’s shit-eating-smirk grow larger around the rose perched in his mouth. Akaashi couldn’t help but to furrow his brow.

_This fucker…_

He sketched aimlessly some more before making a mistake and finally glancing up at Kuroo and fully looking at him, perhaps for the first time ever.

_Holy fuck._

Akaashi could feel his breath being knocked out of him. Since when had Kuroo been so _beautiful_? He felt his eyebrows raise and his mouth gape a little. A snicker from Kuroo followed by an eyebrow waggle brought Akaashi’s eyes back up to meet Kuroo’s. His face resumed its usual bored expression and he calmly went back to drawing.

_There’s no way I’d give him the satisfaction of thinking I don’t loathe every second of this._

Head down, he sketched for a few seconds more until he couldn’t avoid looking back again. Glancing up, Kuroo’s eyes were still locked on Akaashi. Akaashi firmly ignored Kuroo’s stare and attempted to dispassionately draw Kuroo, but Kuroo’s body was distracting and Akaashi could feel his blood flowing away from his rational brain and toward other, more impulsive, areas.

_This isn’t fucking good._

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_Just a normal reaction. You are gay after all. Your dick doesn’t realize its pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san because he can’t talk right now. That’s all._

Akaashi shifted his eyes back up again. An electric jolt went through his stomach and blush across his face.

_No._

He scrunched his face up, pressing hard against the paper and he tried to ignore Kuroo’s existence.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

He glanced up again, this time meeting Kuroo’s eyes. His heart fluttered. Kuroo’s smirk became a little less smirk-like and more of a smile. A faint pink started to dust on Kuroo’s cheeks.

_Cute._

Konoha snickered beside Akaashi, noticing him hopelessly hanging on to his hatred for Kuroo. Hearing it, Akaashi lowered his gaze and examined his sketch. It was perfect. Crafted with care. He immediately erased the face and drew a Picasso-esqe rendition of Kuroo.

_No, no, no. I don’t think pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san is cute._

The one minute warning timer went off and both Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s eyes moved toward the sound and then back to meet each other. Kuroo’s eyes widened briefly making him almost look worried and Akaashi wondered why, but then Kuroo winked at him as if to say “Don’t worry. I can pose for you like this any time, if you ask nicely.” and any concern that Akaashi had incinerated.

_The nerve of this fucker…_

He angrily made a few more lines on his paper. The timer went off and he loudly flipped the sheet for the next pose.

“Alright.” He professor clapped his hands a couple of times. “Akaashi, I believe you were next. This will be our last pose for the day.”

Akaashi felt the corners of his mouth turn upward like the Grinch’s. A couple of his classmates shifted uncomfortably knowing that Akaashi only ever smiled like that when he was thinking something mean and petty. Kuroo looked slightly alarmed as he should’ve been. He was at Akaashi’s full mercy.

Akaashi cleared his throat and tried to shake his evil smile. “Kuroo-san,” he began, voice sweet and full of promise, “Will you do the ‘I’ve-fallen-and-I-can’t-get up’ pose for us, please? And make sure to look all innocent. I know that’s hard for you.”

Kuroo smirked, and taking the rose out of his mouth, he replied, “Table or floor?”.

“Doesn’t one usually fall on the floor?”

Kuroo’s eyebrow twitched, a smart rebuttal on his lips, but he silently moved the desks back out of the way without breaking eye contact. He placed the rose on Akaashi’s desk before taking position on the floor facing Akaashi, his smirk returning. Akaashi eyed the rose with distrust before smiling his concerning smile again and turning his attention back to Kuroo.

Still as sweet and smooth as honey, Akaashi continued, “Oh, no. Kuroo-san, that won’t work for me. I’m going to need you to face the other direction.”

Kuroo gave a light huff and turned over muttering. Akaashi thought he caught “Anything for you, you sadist”, but he wasn’t too sure.

“Perfect.” Akaashi purred.

The position itself wasn’t all that scandalous. Akaashi had been tempted to ask Kuroo to bend over or to do some stereotypical pornographic pose (Kuroo on his knees, legs spread, mouth open, hands sensually stroking his chest, and tongue out flashed through his vision), but he was pretty sure his professor would’ve vetoed that. That was too transparent. This pose, however, got Akaashi what he wanted. First, Akaashi didn’t have to look at Kuroo’s face anymore. Second, despite the position, it was a bit exposing for a male in more unconventional ways. Third, and probably the best and most devious reason of all, it was still a pornographic pose. Some of his classmates would take full advantage of that position and put Kuroo into some doujinshi. They’d add lingerie, a deep blush, and cover him with semen. Akaashi could get his hands on one, photocopy it, and strategically hide them where Kuroo would keep finding them in the most unpleasant times until one of them died. He chuckled lightly to himself. There was good reason why most people didn’t attempt to bother him.

The professor started the timer and Akaashi began to casually sketch Kuroo’s backside. He could see about three classmates drawing frantically, attempting to get all the good details. Akaashi made sure to make a mental note of which three and that he would need to approach them within a week. He drew calmly in the last fifteen minutes. Sedate. Somewhat, bored. He frowned at that. Part of him missed Kuroo’s smirk already. He paused and gazed at the back of Kuroo’s head.

_This doesn’t make any sense. Why would I want to see that damn pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san’s face? Because I saw him naked? I’ve seen him naked in the locker room before. Besides, am I really that shallow to like him after seeing him naked in a different setting?_

Akaashi’s brow furrowed and he steadily got more and more pissed as he thought about it. He hated Kuroo, didn’t he? His eyes darted back toward Kuroo. The pose Akaashi had requested made him look soft and fragile. Not at all annoying. A small snap came from Akaashi’s hand and his fingers moved involuntarily. He’d snapped his pencil. A soft “whoa” followed by a snicker came from Konoha. Akaashi glared at him, but Konoha just gave a soft smile back.

_I hate everyone._

Akaashi could feel his temple pulsing. Usually he didn’t get worked up over anything. He didn’t know why he was so angry now. The one minute warning beeped and Akaashi scurried to make at least part of the sketch with his broken pencil before the timer went off again.

“Alright” his professor called. “Everyone thank Kuroo for spending time with us today and for being such a good sport with some of our . . . more interesting requests.”

Kuroo pulled himself from the floor and put on the robe the professor was offering him. The class thanked him. He bowed in return, avoiding Akaashi’s eyes for the first time all class, and went to an adjoining room to change presumably. Akaashi watched him the entire way and after the door closed, he let out a sigh of relief.

Konoha snatched Akaashi’s sketchbook and flipped back to the first drawing of Kuroo. Akaashi stared at him unamused while Konoha glacially looked over Akaashi’s drawings of Kuroo.

“If you want to see Kuroo naked that badly, I’m sure you could just ask him to pose for your own personal entertainment” Akaashi teased.

Konoha snorted. “I’m not looking at these for enjoyment.”

“Then why are we still here?”

A soft warped smirk spread across Konoha’s face. Getting the feeling that the games still weren’t over, Akaashi reached for his sketchpad so he could leave. Konoha threw it on an empty desk across the room opposite of the door.

“Oops.” He shrugged and grabbed his things and briskly fled the classroom.

_I’m going to make practice so bad for everyone today._

Akaashi got up and walked over to grab his sketchpad. When he turned around, Kuroo was standing in front of his desk, waiting. Akaashi went back to his desk and silently began putting his things in his bag. Kuroo stood there, not smirking or speaking. Akaashi shouldered his bag and pushed in his chair when Kuroo finally decided to speak.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

A soft request. Not a demand. Somewhat tentative. Almost

_Anxious_?

“Sure.”

Kuroo led Akaashi from the classroom and out to a secluded corner in the hallway. Since they’d taken so long to leave the classroom and it was getting late in the afternoon, the halls were deserted anyway.

Kuroo held out the rose that he’d set on Akaashi’s desk earlier that Akaashi had purposely forgotten.

“I actually did bring that for you. It wasn’t just a prop.”

Akaashi took the rose and eyed it then Kuroo suspiciously. Kuroo gave a genuine smile before continuing.

“And” Kuroo started digging in his bag, pulling a small store-bought bento and holding it out toward Akaashi. “This too. Since Bo distracted you all lunch I thought you might be hungry.”

“What?” Akaashi sputtered. This was a very un-Kuroo-like gesture.

Kuroo smiled sheepishly at Akaashi as he took the bento. He wouldn’t pass up food, even from Kuroo-san.

“It’s my apology to you. Today was probably too much.”

Akaashi popped open the bento, eyeing it to ensure there was nothing suspicious about it. Ever so sweetly and while putting the bento out of Kuroo’s reach, he asked “Can you explain to me why I had to see your junk today and why you feel the need to give me gifts when I see you naked in the locker room every day anyway?”

A crimson blush spread across Kuroo’s face and he chortled. “Are you serious?” he stammered out. “You really don’t know? You don’t get it?”

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Know what?” he tersely replied. He didn’t like not knowing things.

“Really?” Kuroo’s eyebrows were raised to an impressive height.

Akaashi’s face remained neutral waiting for a coherent response. There was only so much he could gather from observation alone.

Kuroo ran his hand over his face and sighed mumbling “Should’ve listened to Oikawa”. He shook whatever was bothering from his head and stared at Akaashi. Akaashi could feel a slight shiver go through his body. He never really looked Kuroo in the eyes, especially not this close. Not since their first encounter when Akaashi quickly learned that Kuroo would be trouble and has treated him as such since then.

“You know. . .” Kuroo began before snapping his mouth shut and pressing his lips together before beginning again. “I’m just going to go for it. Keiji. . .” he paused. Akaashi felt his body jolt a little from Kuroo using his given name. “All my antics, my jokes, my flirting toward you, they’re not fake.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows slowly began to press together. It still wasn’t clicking what Kuroo was trying to say.

“I love you Keiji. Not just as a teammate either. Not just because you’re Bo’s friend. I love you. I would like to take you out on dates, adopt cats together, laze around in our pajamas on the weekend, fight over food. The works. I just want to be with you.”

Akaashi’s eyes knitted together more. Wrinkles were beginning to form. It didn’t make sense. His mind raced through the years he’d known Kuroo looking for something that would’ve given him a clue to this information. Kuroo’s fingers rubbing Akaashi’s tightly knit brow snapped Akaashi from his search. Kuroo was smirking again and let out a light laugh at Akaashi’s surprise.

“You’re not going to find anything. The second you saw me you filed me under trouble and have essentially treated me as such since then. With that, I made trouble so that way you’d have to notice me. Well” he rubbed his chin “more trouble than usual. Trouble that would involve you.” He grinned.

“Why did you pose naked today then?”

Kuroo laughed, the crimson returning to his cheeks.

_I’ve never noticed his blush before. It’s kind of cute._

“You mean my hot bod didn’t make you fall for me?”

Akaashi deadpanned and took a small step away from Kuroo.

“Wait! Wait.” Kuroo sighed and fidgeted a little. “Like I said. You pegged me as trouble, which isn’t wrong, but. . . You’ve never looked at me as anything else. So I thought that maybe if I could get you to see me, actually see me as a person and not as a problem, then maybe I’d have a chance.”

“And you thought the best way to do that was to pose naked where I would have to stare at you for the last two hours?”

“Actually” Kuroo snickered “That wasn’t my plan. That was the team’s plan. And effort. They thought that if I had to actually shut up and force you to look at me then maybe you’d stop hating me for a fraction of a second and just be attracted to me. Kinda genius really.”

“What was Oikawa’s plan?”

“Trick you into meeting me for a date and then buying you copious amounts of food and gifts in order to, and I quote, ‘distract you from my shitty personality’.”

Akaashi hummed. “And what was your plan?”

“Pay someone to mug you and then I’d catch the thief and you’d ask me to dinner as thanks.” Kuroo smirked.

Akaashi sighed and shook his head. “In what world, Kuroo-san?”

“Well, I admit my whole confession is a pipe dream anyway. I might as well have fun with my fantasies since that’s all they are.” Kuroo shrugged. “Anyway. Sorry you had to deal with all. . . That. I wanted to at least try. And to tell you. I’ll let the team know you rejected me so practice won’t be so bad. Otherwise you’d just get cat-called the whole time.” Kuroo started to walk away, but Akaashi grabbed his bag. Akaashi bit his lip in thought.

_That’s surprisingly considerate._

Kuroo spoke low, his eyes trained on the ground. “Akaashi? You don’t have to say it. I’m just relieved you let me finish.”

“I never realized it, but you’re right.” Akaashi began slowly, letting his thoughts fall into place. “I’ve never properly seen you. Not as a person. Only a problem. I’m sorry, Kuroo-san.” He let go of Kuroo’s bag and let his arm fall.

_I’m an asshole._

“Ah. Don’t worry about it, Akaashi.” Kuroo waved his hands. “I am a problem most of the time. You’re not the first to see me as such.”

A pang of guilt shot through Akaashi.

“Still. . .” He looked over toward Kuroo who was still trying to avoid Akaashi’s eyes. “That’s not a very nice thing for me to have done and it couldn’t have been easy for you.”

Kuroo gave his signature smirk he used when he was pretending things weren’t bothering him. “Don’t worry about it.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged a little, seemingly uncomfortable from still being around Akaashi.

_Cute_.

Akaashi snickered a little. “The team is smarter than I give them credit for.” Kuroo jolted a little bit and his eyes darted toward Akaashi briefly. “They will still be punished. But, their plan did get me to look at you and see you for something other than pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened a little, his smirk slowly fading.

“Of course, I can’t reciprocate your feelings. And you’re also going to be punished. You all are. Severely.”

Kuroo’s body tensed and then deflated a little. A soft sad smile took over his face and he turned to face the floor, his hair blocking most of his face from Akaashi. Akaashi briefly thought about stopping there, taking his food and running, but he continued on.

“After I’ve made the entire team run and jump so hard you’ve died and then resurrected several times, and I mean several” Akaashi’s face contorted darkly as he envisioned how much he was going to make everyone suffer “I might be willing to meet you for lunch one day. If you survive, of course.”

Kuroo’s head snapped up, his face frozen in shock and fear. “Wh-what?” he croaked.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m saying, Kuroo-san, that if you can persevere through the punishment you’re about to receive that I am willing to go on a lunch date with you. One time. Don’t be a pain in the ass.”

Kuroo leaned against the wall and smirked. “Aww. Keiji likes me.” he cooed.

“Don’t.” Akaashi snapped. “Agreeing to one date, a lunch date no less, doesn’t mean I like you. I’m just in this for the free food and so you’ll stop.”

Kuroo’s grin didn’t falter one bit.

“Sure you are, Keiji.” He confidently replied.

A shiver ran through Akaashi again and he felt heat go to his face. An angry fire building in his soul.

“I’m going to make the entire team run until I puke” he threatened, fists clenching, and staring melting holes in the floor with a gleefully vicious face.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kuroo purred and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Akaashi’s temple in a soft kiss. He pulled back, eyeing Akaashi’s expression. With a satisfied grin, he turned heel and waved. “See you at practice, Keiji.”

Akaashi stood there stunned and furious. A light blush still dusted his cheeks and his eyes were wide.

_I’m going to murder the entire team._

He watched as Kuroo walked out of sight. A gentle warmth radiated through Akaashi. He mentally sorted through his schedule for free time for their lunch date. He was looking forward to it a little. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

_Maybe not murder. Only seriously maim._


End file.
